halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kig-Yar Union
|type=Militarised Plutocracy-based Republic |founding=Kig-Yar Unification Charter |constitution=Kig-Yar Union Act |headofstate=Kig-Yar Senate |headofgov=Grand Senator Dok'G-Zan |commander= |defacto= |executive=Kig-Yar Senate |legislative=Kig-Yar Senate |judicial=Kig-Yar Senate |capital=Eayn |language=Kig-Yarish (Eayn dialect) |currency=K-YD (Kig-Yar Digits) |religious=Various religions |holiday=Day of Unification (July 7) |anthem= |formed=Covenant Loyalists |established=2555 |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored= }} The Kig-Yar Union is a Union between 3 main clans and 9 lesser ones that united and separated from the Kig-Yar Pirates, not wanting to wage war against the USR. They inhabit the Kig-Yar homeworld, Eayn, as well as its neighbouring planets. History Creation When the Covenant Loyalists crumbled, the Kig-Yar broke away, finally free for the first time in centuries. Many of the commanding Kig-Yar Clans wanted to go back to their original way of Piracy, while the other Clans wanted to finally create a real "state". The Clans finally broke away from each other, and, with support from the USR, the reform-natured Kig-Yar forced the Pirates to the outskirts of space. After that, the USR allowed the remaining 12 Clans along with spread Kig-Yar settlements to go together into a Union. But the Sangheili never truly trusted the Kig-Yar, and therefore, they are constantly patrolling the Kig-Yar Union's home system with Warships, in case they would attempt something. It took nearly 2 years for the Union to fully develop, as some Kig-Yar didn't want to follow the Union's newly created government, the Kig-Yar Senate, and eventually rebelled. But the Senate managed to build the Kig-Yar's first real army, and they defeated the Rebels. Finally, in 2555, all the Kig-Yar in the Y'Deio System and the two neighbouring systems were United, for the first time in their entire history. Necros War The Kig-Yar Union eventually joined the Alliance of United Races, primarily to get secure trading lines without worrying about enemy attack, but also because they hoped it would get them closer to destroy the Kig-Yar Pirates. They were still not trusted by the rest of the Alliance, however, and the USR had warships patrol the borders of the KYU-controlled systems. Eventually, however, the KYU were trusted with a mission from the AUR; assault the Kig-Yar Pirate home base of operations, eliminate the Pirates fast and swiftly, awaiting for Remnant and Pirate reinforcements and destroy them as well. Culture The Kig-Yar has next to no Religion, though some peasants and workers beleive in spirits in trees and rocks etc. During the times of service in the Covenant, some Kig-Yar started to beleive in the Great Journey, though the majority did not. Despite not having a religion, since the rise of the Kig-Yar Union, the Kig-Yar have a national holiday, which is July 7 in human terms. That was the day that the Kig-Yar were united. During the early years of the original Kig-Yar States, there were no effective schooling system. Mostly the children had to learn from experience and from their parents all since they hatched. But, with the start of the Kig-Yar Union, a schooling system was planned, based a bit off both human and sangheili systems. Kig-Yar children start school at the age of 5, then go in school until they're 14, where they're forced to choose either a civilian or military job. Clans The KYU was created from a total of 12 clans (plus widespread settlements of peasants) and two thirds of the population are from any of these clans. However, "Clan" in Kig-Yar terms is not the same as it is for other species. Kig-Yar clans doesn't entirely consist of people from the same family, they can also consist of many random Kig-yar that's accepted into a clan (the clans have different trials for acception, these rules do not apply to the clan's creating family and their relatives). (Note:If a Kig-Yar from the KYU achieves a status of Shipmaster or higher, they add their clan's name to their name, for example Dok'G-Zan, who was from the Zan-clan, he added "Zan" to the end of his name along with the extra letter). The clans are: Zan Clan Hag Clan Agm Clan Technology The Kig-Yar Union uses USR ships, weapons and vehicles (the latter had to be modified to fit the Kig-Yar's size), although they don't use the heavier vehicles, like the Shadow or the Wraith, deciding that their armies should rely more on speed and agility rather than raw power. The Kig-Yar only has one original piece of technology; the Kig-yar Point Defence Gauntlet. By 2579, it was upgraded to be able to resist Plasma technology and grenades better, their former weaknesses. While they're still weak against Plasma and grenades, the Shield can now take more of it than before, before failing. Military The Kig-Yar Union military is based on mobility, favouring speed and agility over raw power. They lack heavy vehicles and heavy weapons. The Shocktroopers makes good use their ability to climb and sneak in through most areas, and then surprise attack the enemy from behind. The regular infantry usually move in Lance or Company-sized phalanxes (shield wall), sticking together to form a nearly impenetrable barrier of energy shields. Often the Lances consists of Soldiers from the same family to increase unity. To support the infantry, the Kig-Yar makes good use of Snipers and Sharpshooters. The Kig-Yar are known to be one of the galaxy's best snipers/sharpshooters, though some individual humans and Sangheili can be better. The Kig-Yar Union Fleet also reflects on their speed-specialisation, utilizing primarily light warships like Frigates and Destroyers, using medium-sized Carriers and Cruisers as their flagships, and even they have been modified to go faster, removing portions of the hull or heavy weaponry to increase speed. The Union's ranking structure is nearly the same as the ones used before, with minor changes. The rakns are (from lowest to highest): *Minor - The Minors are the lowest rank, and the regular infantry of the Kig-Yar. They carry Blue Energy Shields and Plasma Pistols. *Major - Majors are slightly higher than the Minors. They are also used as infantry. They carry orange Energy Shields and Needlers. *Sharpshooter - Sharpshooters are the Marksmen of the Kig-Yar. They carry no Energy Shield. They use the Carbine with deadly efficiency. *Sniper - Snipers are, as the rank implies, Snipers. They can also be used for recon and scouting purposes. They carry no Energy Shield, like Sharpshooters. They use Beam Rifles. *Shocktrooper - Shocktroopers are the Special Operations Kig-Yar, going on special missions like assasination or infiltration. They can also support regular infantry units to deal extra damage. They use the Carbine and, for close combat, the Energy Cutlass. They also carry Active Camoflage for stealth purposes. *Ultra - Ultras are equivalents to UNSC Lieutenants, and commands larger groups of Kig-Yar phalanxes into battle. They carry Red Energy Shields and Plasma Rifles. *Commander - Commanders are equal to Colonels in the UNSC. Commanders commands large Kig-Yar units into battle. They carry Green Energy Shields and Energy Cutlasses. *Shipmaster - Shipmasters controls whole ships. They use double Energy Cutlasses in combat. *Fleet Master - Fleet Masters controls fleets of warships. If they engage in combat, they uses double Energy Cutlasses. As a side note, to keep up their treaty with the United Sangheili Republic (in other words, avoid being extinct), the KYU had to set up a couple contingents of soldiers and station them on USR colonies. Even when stationed on these places, the soldiers were often divided into small detachments and spread over large areas to prevent them from being any threat. They would mostly serve as scouts and snipers. While not trusted by the USR, they were still given Energy Shields installed to their armor to make them more effective. Notable Kig-Yar *Dok'G-Zan *Narvak *Huk'M-Hag *Whipp Related Pages *Kig-Yar Senate *Eayn Military Arms *Khaz'K *Gruk *Kurg